1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the production of systematic color tables or, respectively, color charts for seven-color printing and is also directed to color tables or, respectively, color charts produced in accord with this method, whereby color fields graduated with respect to one another or continuously blending are printed on a recording medium (printing material).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systematic color tables for printing technology are already known wherein individual color fields in the form of a two-dimensional table are arranged side-by-side on white printing material (for example paper), whereby the color nuances change from color field to color field with increasing color density values in a prescribed graduation, and whereby the chromatic printing colors yellow, magenta red, cyan blue and the achromatic printing color, black, are usually employed.
Color charts for three-color printing or, respectively, four-color printing are already known which are produced such that an initial table shows systematic mixing possibilities between two chromatic printing colors and a third chromatic printing color is printed onto this initial chart in identical tint graduations, as disclosed, for example, in DuMonts' Farben-Atlas, Second Edition, 1981. Three different initial tables are present in this Farben-Atlas and each of these shows the mixing possibilities of two or the three chromatic printing colors of DIN 16 539. The printing color black is printed over these initial tables in identical tint gradations, as a result whereof these color charts are also suitable as monitoring or, respectively, comparison elements for a special characteristic of four-color printing, namely what is referred to as "achromatic structuring".